independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Nixon
Richard Milhous Nixon (January 9, 1913 – April 22, 1994) was a RINO and the 37th President of the United States. Some of the liberal policies he is known for is decreasing troops in Vietnam, signing a bunch of leftist environmental bills, starting relations with Communist China, but he also made some good moves like starting the War on Drugs and sending Apollo 13 to the Moon. He was booted out of office in 1974 after which the libs wanted him to recieve a death sentence and bake in the electric chair, acting as though he had committed murder in the first degree or something. Libs are always overreacting. Career Nixon was nominated as VP by Dwight Eisenhower. After Eisenhower retired, Nixon ran for President against John F. Kennedy. During this time the Liberal Media used dirty camera tricks to make Nixon look like some sort or cavedweller while JFK looked picture perfect. This threw the election Kennedys way. In 1968 Nixon ran again, with campaign slogans of "Nixon's the One" and "Nixon, you dolt!" Presidency Policy Nixon started the EPA, and was optimistic rivers and lakes could be kept clean by its policies. However rather then caring about any river, wild envirowhackos used the agency to make us all hug trees, and try to ridiculous things like control emissions to make the air up there cleaner. Watergate The Liberal media wouldnt leave Nixon alone and tried to make it seem like he was breaking criminal laws. At this time a few good men had been arrested for doing their patroitic duty and breaking into DNC headquarters at the White Water Gate Hotel in the summer of 1972. This "White Water Summer" eventually became known as White Water Gate, later shortened to Watergate. It became exactly what the media needed to connect to Nixon and invent all sorts of wild things such as a slush fund set up to finance illegal activities. To this end they set up sleeper agents in the Nixon administration, and these sleepers would get in good with Nixon and then betray him to the democrat party. One agent named Deep Throat proved adept at getting the information the libs needed to railroad Nixon and make it seem like he was covering something up. This plan worked although all Nixons statements were the truth. Lies were never uttered by him, in fact you would never find someone less likely to tell lies in American history. Nevertheless, Nixon was trapped in a situation where he had no choice but to resign, otherwise they would have his dog Checkers put down. Therefore he did resign on August 9, 1974, known as The Day the Music Died. Post-Watergate Nixon was pardoned by Gerald Ford due to it being the fair thing to do. Afterwards libs tried to turn him into a pariah, but after the Frost/Nixon interviews Nixons popularity soared, as basically everyone thought he hadnt done anything wrong. There attempts to turn him into a hollow man failed, as people who saw the big picture realized that the ends justifies the means, and anything that hurts libs is fair game. Nixon today is remembered as one of the better presidents.